


a little help from the darkness

by muuchan



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muuchan/pseuds/muuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenebrae was a creature of darkness, a Centurion who commanded hundreds of thousands of formidable monsters all over the world. He served Lord Ratatosk and was ever so efficient, punctual, thoughtful, magnanimous….</p>
<p>…and utterly helpless as he watched Emil fumble through an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little help from the darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I hope you enjoy this fic!

Tenebrae was a creature of darkness, a Centurion who commanded hundreds of thousands of formidable monsters all over the world. He served Lord Ratatosk and was ever so efficient, punctual, thoughtful, magnanimous….

…and utterly helpless as he watched Emil fumble through an apology.

_“I-I’m sorry Marta…. I didn’t remember.”_

He sighed, his tail lazily tapping on the floor as he watched the scene unfold for him. Lord Ratatosk – half of him, that was – stood, head bowed ever so slightly in front of his wife, the very picture of humanity. Nothing like the ferocious Spirit Lord who cowed his Centurions to submission thousands of years ago and led them with what humans would call an ‘iron fist’. Tenebrae thought of the term with figurative apostrophes as he was never subject to it. Since they were often in agreement, Ratatosk very rarely had to keep him in line. That same could not be said of Aqua but… that was another matter entirely.

_“But… our anniversary…”_

_“I’m so sorry!”_

_“I… it’s okay. I understand Emil…. You don’t have to apologize! I- I’m going to finish cooking so….”_

Emil – that was Lord Ratatosk’s human name – slumped his shoulders and sighed as he watched his wife disappear into the house. At that moment, with his face full of disappointment and guilt, he looked very far from the dignified Spirit Lord he was in reality. Tenebrae decided to make his presence known then, materializing with a cloud of dark smoke and walking towards the blond human. Clearly, his assistance was required.

“Emil,” he greeted him. “I see you have your hands full.”

Emil gave him a helpless look before breaking out in a sheepish smile. He scratched the back of his neck. “I guess you saw that…. “ He sighed. “I forgot again….”

Teneberae hummed. “Oh. And which anniversary was it this time?”

The blond looked confused for a moment, catching on to that _something_ in Tenebrae’s voice. As if he’d meant something more. Tenebrae certainly _did_ mean something more but, for his Lord’s sake, he kept it to himself.

“Oh… it’s our proper anniversary this time. I was so preoccupied helping the Jones—that’s our new neighbours – rebuild their barn after the last typhoon…. I kind of… well, actually really forgot.” He sighed again. “… Marta must’ve been really looking forward to it. I wish I’d remembered… ”

Tenebrae wisely kept quiet. This was not an uncommon occurrence. Emil did admittedly have a bad habit of forgetting special dates, like birthdays, and little anniversaries. The reasons were never-ending, though, and never intentional. Lady Marta, herself, was also partially to blame with her penchant for keeping  track of so many special dates to mark the various milestones in their married life. Though Tenebrae was hardly ina position to judge. Marriage and the matters related to that weren’t exactly things he prided himself in knowing much of. (That and it was all frivolous, in any case.)

“What’s done is done. What is it they say? There’s no use crying over spilt milk,” Tenebrae said carefully, keeping a neutral face. He knew Emil appreciated, and expected, him to be his support.  “Might I suggest we let Lady Marta ‘simmer down’, if you will? As this has happened before, she might just realize you’re not the sort to remember number and dates very well. ”

Emil started but then sighed, shoulders slumping. “Somehow, you make it sound like I really can’t remember these things…”

“Well, that’s the case isn’t it?”

“I can remember them! I remembered our first kiss anniversary…. Didn’t I?”

At this point, Tenebrae hummed again, recalling that particular incident. Unfortunately for Emil, if Tenebrae remembered correctly, _he_ was the one who remembered that particular date. He grinned.

“I seem to remember otherwise, Lord Emil,” Tenebrae pointed out with an amused drawl.

Emil groaned. “Why can’t I remember?”

Tenebrae shook his head. “I don’t imagine you’d appreciate my answer to that.” He watched Emil give him an offended look. He smiled gently. “Come now, we merely have to make it up to her. In fact, I hardly think she’s all that mad with you… Just upset. _Veeeery_ upset.”

Emil whimpered, probably remembering the way Marta’s expression dropped when Emil admitted he’d forgotten. When Emil looked to the direction of their house, Tenebrae followed his gaze, and together they saw an ominous plume rising from the house’s chimneys.

“You could always make it up to her by complimenting her cooking skills. Though I can’t imagine that smoke is a good indication of your anniversary meal tonight.”

Emil gulped. “I’ll eat whatever she wants me to…. But. I still want to make it up to her. But what do I give her?! Anniversaries….. are a pretty important thing, right? They’re like birthdays… right?”

_You forgot her birthday too, remember?_ Tenebrae thought behind his smile. Emil didn’t need that from him.

Tenebrae sighed. “Emil, _that_ is for you to decide. After all, it is you who knows Lady Marta best.” He pointed his tail at him and watched as Emil cupped his chin and thought.

After a short period of silence, Tenebrae asked him, “Well, have you come up with anything?”

“Nothing!” Emil shook his head. “At least… nothing I haven’t already given her.  I think I have to give her something extra special after… well… everything…”

Tenebrae studied Emil.  Over the years, he had come to know Emil very well, the ways he differed from Lord Ratatosk, and the ways he was the same.  Lord Ratatosk had always been independent, too powerful to be assisted, too proud to ask for help (and he very rarely needed help)… Emil was independent as well, but he knew where his limits lay, held no misgivings when it came to asking for assistance and….

He smiled as he thought to himself:  that was why, as opposed to Lord Ratatosk, Tenebrae liked helping him. Even if it was for something as frivolous as the matter now.

“Yes. I’m afraid that after the sheer amount of times you’ve forgotten Lady Marta’s special dates, you require something with a bit more _pizzazz_.”

Emil nodded gravely and Tenebrae appreciated the fact that he was aware of the predicament he’d dug himself into. He smirked, mentally adding to himself that he also liked teasing Emil more than he did Lord Ratatosk. The Spirit Lord did have quite a temper on him, so completely unlike the gentler Emil. To be honest, Marta was very likely to forget about this matter by nightfall, but since Emil was adamant to make it up to her… Well…

Tenebrae was more than happy to _help._

“But I’m sure we can find that gift. In time.” Tenebrae walked to the spot beside Emil and sat there. “Now come, I doubt that gift will walk in front of us if you insist on just sitting there.”

Emil sighed one last time before nodding at Tenebrae. “I guess you’re right…. “ He smiled and then said, “I’m glad you’re here to help me, Tenebrae.”

“I live to serve, Emil,” he said smugly.

But as the day wore on, Tenebrae found himself also unable to find a suitable gift for Marta and, in the end, he realized that there could only be one solution to their predicament.

“I’m afraid we will have to take drastic measures, Emil,” Tenebrae muttered after an exhausting several hours of browsing a plethora of sparkling accessories, frilly ribbons and laces, and all other girly things that they weren’t sure would adequately distract Marta from Emil’s gross failure. “I’m sorry to say that…” his voices tightened. “We will have to enlist the services of Aqua.”

This, too, was a matter unique to Emil, Tenebrae thought grimly. He was someone who spurred him to _willingly_ engage Aqua and, even, approach her for assistance for something so little. (It obviously mattered to Emil, of course, but as a human matter it was ultimately frivolous…)  Dealing with Aqua, Tenebrae had long ago learned, was courting trouble. Her favors were almost always more trouble than they were worth (so he thought). It was a wonder Richter was able to have her serve him without any trouble…

He sighed to himself but when he looked up, he was treated to Emil smiling gratefully at him. The blond’s eyes were filled with awe and, Tenebrae thought, a certainty that Tenebrae’s solution was the best solution indeed.

He couldn’t help but feel accomplished, despite his reluctance to deal with Aqua…

At least, for now.

 

* * *

 

Tenebrae was a creature of darkness, a Centurion who embodied the hopelessness and despair within the void. He was not a creature made for frills and ribbons, but for some reason, Aqua thought otherwise.

Still, Tenebrae persevered, if only for the picture of Emil feeling like he’d accomplished a gargantuan task. (Even if, really, it was just the task of making his wife deliriously happy.)

“Marta, I’m sorry I forgot….  I bought you something for our anniversary…  I- I hope you like it.”

In his hands, he held a coral that caught light in it and glistened like glass. He offered it to Marta like a sacrifice, which was probably fitting, considering how important Emil felt this gesture was. Aqua sighed appreciatively behind Tenebrae as she toyed with the ribbon she’d tied around his neck.

“Oh Emil…. It’s beautiful!” Marta’s hands moved to take hold of the offering. Emil looked about ready to heave a sigh of relief—but then she stopped, “You know you didn’t have to… I was just… it’s okay if you forget…”

“No! No way… it’s not okay. It’s our…. Important date, right? I won’t—“ At this point, Tenebrae tapped his tail impatiently, loud enough for Emil to hear but not for Marta to really take notice. “I mean…. I don’t know if I’ll remember the next one…. Or the one after that. But… it’s important to me too. And this is… um. Me saying I’ll remember, even if… I don’t get the date right?”

Aqua sighed again. “How romantic. He certainly didn’t get _that_ from Lord Ratatosk,” she noted with amusement.

“I would be careful not to voice that sentiment around Lord Ratatosk, Aqua.”

“Yeah… I know you’ll always remember,” Finally, Marta accepted the coral into her arms. “ _Oh!_ I love you so much, Emil!”

“I love you too, Marta!”

As they went back into their home for what, Tenebrae thought, must be a belated anniversary celebration, Emil took the time to turn and shoot Tenebrae a thankful look.

All in the day’s work, he thought, and moved his tail to tug at the ribbons wrapped around him.

“Uh uh. No way, Tenebrae,” Aqua stopped him. “Our deal for my assistance. A _whole_ day with frills.”

Tenebrae groaned, but wisely held back. Oh, the things Emil made him do….

  



End file.
